This invention relates to locks for securing objects and more particularly to padlocks typically having an elongated, laterally asymmetric shackle and adapted for one-handed use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,016 to Stull, incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, discloses a xe2x80x9cpermutationxe2x80x9d lock with an essentially symmetric, xe2x80x9csubstantially C-shapedxe2x80x9d shackle. Also included as part of the permutation lock are a sleeve surrounded by an xe2x80x9coperating barrel,xe2x80x9d manipulation of which will move the sleeve. Properly turning the barrel, therefore, allows both it and the sleeve to xe2x80x9cbe bodily moved back upon the shacklexe2x80x9d and open the locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,092 to Kuo likewise discloses a keyed lock with a symmetric shackling system. Formed of two rods (rather than the one of the device of the Stull patent), the lock of the Kuo patent contemplates connecting the rods with a pin or bolt remote from the housing containing the locking mechanism. Normal use of the lock almost certainly requires two hands, one to use the key to manipulate the mechanism and the other to grasp and move at least one of the two rods.
The present invention, by contrast, provides a padlock having, in many embodiments, a laterally asymmetric shackle. Adapted for one-handed operation, the lock additionally includes an arm connected adjacent one end of the shackle by a pin or equivalent component. In use, the arm is capable of pivoting about the pin following exposure of the opposite end of the shackle.
Surrounding a portion of the arm is a cylindrical (or other) shaped sleeve. Although conceivably useful in connection with a keyed (or other) mechanism, the sleeve preferably circumscribes and includes one or more tumblers of a combination locking mechanism. When appropriately rotated, as with a thumb or finger of one hand, the one or more tumblers allow the sleeve to slide along the arm toward the pivot pin, thereby exposing the opposite end of the shackle and permitting the arm to pivot away therefrom. A spring or other component facilitates latching of the device by biasing the arm toward the exposed shackle end.
The shackle of the present padlock defines at least two curved (generally but not necessarily U-shaped) sections, one having a greater radius than the other. By designing the shackle asymmetrically, the padlock is especially useful in certain locations, inclining the cylindrical sleeve in a manner facilitating its movement. In other locations the limited width of the smaller curved section requires the object to be protected to circumscribe a portion of the larger curved section of the shackle, ensuring that the arm will pivot away from the object when the lock is opened. The shackle additionally is aesthetically attractive, as the precise shapes and relative placement of its curved and straight segments, for example, are not necessarily critical to its operation.
Indeed, some embodiments of the padlock of the invention resemble in appearance either a human ear or carabiners used in alpine sports activities such as mountain climbing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,798 to Wurzer discusses, in a section entitled xe2x80x9cDescription of the Related Art,xe2x80x9d aspects of conventional carabiners. As detailed at column 1, lines 52-60 of the Wurzer patent, these carabiners require, among other things, two-handed actuation and obviously are not intended to be opened using a key or tumblers. Both their function and operation, therefore, differ from those of the padlocks of the present invention.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a padlock adapted for one-handed operation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a padlock having a laterally asymmetric shackle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lock in which the shackle defines at least two curved sections, one of which is wider, or has a greater radius of curvature, than the other.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lock in which an arm is attached to the shackle proximate the narrower curved section.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a lock having one or more tumblers circumscribing portions of the arm and adapted to rotate when manually manipulated by a thumb or finger.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lock in which a spring or other component biases an arm toward a locked or latched position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the remainder of the text and the drawings of this application.